Tardes de Hospital
by Megumi Sagara
Summary: La vida en el hospital a veces le hacía sumirse en la melancolía, pero siempre había alguien que llegaba para sacarlo de ella.


Hace unos días estuve ordenando mis archivos y me di cuenta de que no había publicado esta historia aquí. La escribí el verano pasado para un reto y, como estaba en el campo, se quedó archivada en mi pendrive. Fue la primera vez que escribí al Rikkaidai y procuré ser lo más fiel a ellos que me fue posible. Está situado varios meses después de que Yukimura se desmayara en la estación. Espero que os guste :)

Copyright: Prince of Tennis pertenece a Konomi Takeshi, la imaginación es mía.

-o-

**TARDES DE HOSPITAL**

Después de que la enfermera cerrara la puerta, Yukimura Seiichi se dejó caer en la cama de su habitación de hospital con un suspiro cansado. Había sido una larga tarde de nuevas pruebas que había soportado pacientemente con la esperanza de que la anterior hubiera sido la última vez en que viera a los médicos mover la cabeza con pesimismo por la falta de mejoría, discutiendo sobre nuevos medicamentos en fase experimental.

Cerró los ojos, reposando una de sus frías manos en su frente intentando buscar alivio. Le dolía cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo, debilitado por la falta de apetito y ejercicio, y podía sentir las venas palpitarle en las sienes, llenando el silencio que inundaba aquel espacio aséptico e impoluto, totalmente blanco y vacío. No sentía odio por aquel sitio, había aprendido a soportarlo porque por el momento no había ni un diagnóstico concreto ni una cura segura; sencillamente le era indiferente, un lugar donde tenía que vivir durante un tiempo indeterminado un mes sí y otro no, el período que necesitaba su cuerpo para acostumbrarse a las medicinas y rechazarlas, donde contaba los días por amaneceres y atardeceres, épocas en las que únicamente le era permitido dar un paseo diario por el hospital y alguna incursión a la azotea cuando hacía buen tiempo como actividad física, y en los que, para no volverse loco se imponía una meta. En aquel mes, era preparar los exámenes para poder pasar a tercero. Sus profesores le habían brindado todas las facilidades, desde prepararle pequeños esquemas con lo dado cada día y hablar con el delegado para fotocopiar apuntes, ya que ningún miembro de los regulares pertenecía a su clase, hasta adaptar la fecha de las pruebas a su salida del hospital, programando una cada día para evitarle sobreesfuerzos y estar incluso dispuestos a evaluarlo durante las vacaciones de primavera. De algo tenía que servir ser un alumno brillante y popular, miembro del comité de limpieza y embellecimiento y capitán del equipo campeón nacional de tenis.

Sin embargo, si había algo que le dolía era que cada día allí significaba estar apartado de todo lo que amaba, su familia, sus amigos, el tenis... Echaba de menos el suave olor que los popurrís de flores que guardaba en el armario dejaban en su ropa, la brisa fresca que entraba por las numerosas ventanas de su habitación, el sabor de las comidas que hacía su madre, el bullicio de su casa cuando todos se reunían en el salón, el sonido de las pelotas golpeadas por las raquetas y las pisadas en carrera, las voces y los silencios de su compañeros y amigos mientras recorrían el camino desde el vestuario a la salida del colegio, o iban a comer yakiniku todos juntos.

Abrió los ojos y giró levemente la mirada. Su hermana se había encargado de acondicionar la parte de la habitación más cercana a la cabecera de la cama para que "no se sintiera tan solo", como le había dicho con una sonrisa temblorosa el día después del ingreso, mientras depositaba en el antepecho de la ventana una maceta de dalias que había comprado con sus ahorros, y que comenzaba a mostrar su esplendorosas flores granate. Al lado, pegados en la pared, había dispuesto algunos dibujos de la familia con frases de ánimo ligeramente torcidas, coloreadas en amarillo. Debajo de todos, y al nivel de su mirada, para que tropezase con ella cuando despertara o desviara su atención de la ventana, había puesto una fotografía de ellos dos, hecha por su padre el día de la competición deportiva en la escuela de primaria el año anterior, cansados y hambrientos tras las pruebas, sosteniendo cada uno una bola de arroz en la mano, pero satisfechos y sonrientes.

Tragó con dificultad por el ligero nudo que se había formado en su garganta y respiró hondo, incorporándose a una posición sentada. Precisamente por todo ello no debía dejarse llevar por los sentimientos de impotencia, desánimo y tristeza que a veces apresaban su corazón con dedos fríos y cortantes. Necesitaba ser fuerte, había mucha gente por la que tenía la obligación de serlo, sobre todo por los suyos, cuyos ojos deseaba volver a ver brillar de alegría.

Cerró la mano reflexivamente y observó su palidez y debilidad. También tenía una promesa que cumplir, y no importaba cuánto costase hacerlo; llevaría al Rikkaidai Fuzoku a su tercera victoria regional y nacional consecutiva, completando una hazaña que nunca antes de había realizado y llenando de gloria el imperio de "los Reyes", como había apodado a aquel equipo implacable que había logrado conformar.

Apretando los dientes, cuadró los hombros y extendió la mano hacia la mesita de noche, donde estaba su libro de Historia, y lo abrió por la página que había marcado la noche anterior. Después de estudiar una o dos horas, saldría a dar un paseo. No podía desaprovechar el poco ejercicio que le dejaban hacer.

No habían pasado ni quince minutos cuando usa voces extremadamente familiares, acompañadas de ruido de pisadas, se oyeron delante de su puerta, inmediatamente seguidas por un suave golpe. Con una pequeña sonrisa, cerró el libro al tiempo que constaba a la llamada.

La habitación pareció quedarse de pronto pequeña cuando entraron siete jóvenes vestidos con el uniforme de invierno del Rikkaidai, algunos de los cuales llenaron con sus exclamaciones el silencio reinante. Kirihara estaba quejándose de algo que Niou y Marui le habían dicho, y Sanada fruncía el ceño, aparentemente a punto de estallar en aquel tono comedido que únicamente usaba cuando estaba en un lugar donde no podía imponerse de otra forma. Yanagi y Yagyuu dejaron de prestar atención a todo aquel intercambio pare centrarse en él, y Jackal se veía indeciso entre tratar de para aquel escándalo o ignorarlo como sus compañeros.

Sintió una sonrisa dibujarse en sus labios al tiempo que su expresión se relajaba ante aquella situación. Cuántas veces habían estado allí, uno a uno o en grupo, para ponerlo al día sobre el equipo, llevarle la tarea, o simplemente por gusto durante los fines de semana; y cuántas veces lo habían sacado de su melancolía, habían borrado los pensamientos negativos y le habían devuelto la sonrisa con sus comentarios. Ellos no lo sabían, pero por esto último les estaba mucho más agradecido de lo que nunca podría expresarles.

-Pareces cansado, Seiichi.

La suave voz de Yanagi, pero sobre todo aquella frase, acalló todo el alboroto y siete pares de ojos estudiaron su rostro minuciosamente, y Yukimura pensó que si su carácter hubiera sido diferente, habría enrojecido hasta la línea del pelo ante semejante escrutinio. Movió la cabeza levemente quitándole importancia al asunto

-Ha sido un día largo.

Eran las palabras que empleaba siempre que se sometía a los distintos reconocimientos médicos, y sus amigos habían aprendido, tras las primeras veces que las usó, qué significaban. Sabía que no harían ninguna pregunta más.

Jackal se descolgó la bolsa de deporte del hombro y sacó una carpeta de plástico verde con una pegatina en la portada con la fecha de aquel día.

-Japonés, Francés y Literatura. En Matemáticas ha habido examen sorpresa y en Arte un boceto al aire libre. El profesor Satou dice que la semana que viene te dará el tema del trabajo de evaluación de Educación Física.

-Gracias -dijo tomándola, y la depositó a su lado en la cama sin mirarla -. Esta noche después de la cena los veré con detenimiento.

En aquel momento se percató de un detalle que antes le había pasado desapercibido. Cada uno de ellos llevaba bolsas grandes de papel de diferentes colores, en alguna de las cuales podía discernir algunas cintas de regalo y sobres.

Al ver su interés, Marui explotó la pompa que estaba haciendo y le tendió las dos que tenía en la mano izquierda con una gran sonrisa.

-Éstas son para ti.

Aún faltaban varias semanas para su cumpleaños, y no creía que sus compañeros se hubieran equivocado. Sin embargo vio que también los demás le alargaban algunas bolsas y los miró con la confusión pintada en sus facciones.

_¿Qué...?

-No me digas que no sabes qué día es hoy , capitán – exclamó Kirihara con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Uno en que a las chicas les brillan los ojos, se sonrojan el triple de veces y se declaran a todas horas... - añadió Niou con una risita.

-¿Hoy es... San Valentín?

Había perdido totalmente la noción del tiempo. A pesar de tener un calendario sobre el mueble cercano a la puerta, hacía dos días que lo había mirado por última vez, no habiendo ninguna anotación especial para las siguientes jornadas. Tomó una de las bolsas, que casi se le resbaló por el peso, y la depositó en su regazo, mirando sus contenidos con expresión pensativa.

-Sanada-kun y yo vaciamos tu casillero para los zapatos esta mañana – dijo Yagyuu dejando la suya y la de su compañero de clase apoyadas en una de las patas de la cama.

-Y a Niou y a mí nos llamaron dos veces a tu aula para limpiar tu escritorio – añadió Bunta.

-Incluso algunas chicas del coro se atrevieron a pedirle al subcapitán que te entregara los suyos a la salida del entrenamiento - terminó Akaya riendo -. Estaban tan asustadas que parecía que habían visto un fantasma.

Para su regocijo, Seiichi vio cómo Sanada fruncía el ceño y desviaba por un segundo la mirada hacia la pared del fondo, probablemente con algo de vergüenza, pero sobre todo pensando en cuántas vueltas haría correr al día siguiente al prodigio del Rikkai.

En total, ocho bolsas llenas de regalos fueron depositadas cerca de él, y Yukimura sólo pudo pensar en cuántos regalos tendría que hacer para el Día Blanco.

-Ciento veinticinco. ¡Bastantes más que yo! - dijo Marui, adivinando sus pensamientos.

-¿Cuántos has recibido, senpai?

-¡Setenta y dos! - contestó haciendo el signo de la victoria.

-Casi los mismos que Niou-kun - intervino entonces Yagyuu.

-¡¿Qué?

-Puri.

-Incluso Genichirou ha recibido algunos – afirmó Yanagi con una sonrisa contenida, mirando al aludido.

-¡¿Eeehhh? - prácticamente gritó Kirihara volviéndose hacia el subcapitán con los ojos muy abiertos -. ¿En serio hay alguna con tan mal gusto?

Gran parte del equipo rió ante el comentario, y el más joven, en prevención, dio un paso hacia el lado, colocándose al lado de Jackal.

-¿Este año no los has rechazado, Sanada? - preguntó Yukimura con expresión divertida.

-Me los dejaron en el casillero y debajo del pupitre.

-Chicas listas, así no puedes devolverlos.

-Sanada, si no los quieres... - comenzó Marui, temiendo que los tirara a la basura.

-Aunque no lo creas, Sanada-kun es demasiado considerado para hacerlo – intervino Yagyuu, tratando de apaciguar al malhumorado subcapitán -. ¿Vas a regalarlos?

-Los guardaré para mi cuñada y mi sobrino.

-Si queréis algunos más... - dijo Seiichi con un suspiro, mirando una vez más los paquetes - … yo no puedo comer, y son muchos para mi hermana y mi madre. Con quedarme las tarjetas será suficiente.

-Se los puedes dar a las enfermeras- sugirió Jackal.

-Supongo... son muy amables conmigo. Y seguro que les gustan – replicó cogiendo uno al azar y mirando la pequeña postal en forma de oso de peluche, firmada por detrás por Izumi Mikako, la subdelegada de su clase.

La puerta se abrió de repente y por ella entró como un ciclón la hermana pequeña de Seiichi seguida de su madre. Al ver en la habitación a los integrantes del equipo de tenis, paró en seco y se sonrojó. Todos la saludaron amablemente e intercambiaron educados saludos con la señora Yukimura, despidiéndose poco después, dejándole intimidad a la familia.

-Son unos chicos estupendos.

Por toda respuesta, él asintió y se dedicó a observar a la niña, que revolvía en su maleta del colegio, sentada a su lado.

-Para ti – dijo dándole una caja de bombones pequeña, envuelta en papel brillante de color rosa y un lazo plateado.

-Gracias – dijo con una sonrisa mientras la cogía sabiendo, por la forma de la caja, que se había gastado casi toda su paga mensual en aquellos chocolates con forma de hoja que sólo vendían en dos pastelerías en la ciudad, y que tanto le gustaban.

Ella se encogió de hombros, aparentando indiferencia, aunque Yukimura podía ver sus labios curvarse a su pesar.

-Tienes tanto que si no los quieres, mejor que me los devuelvas. Ya me los comeré yo.

-Son los únicos que reservaré para cuando esté en casa y pueda disfrutarlos.

Esta vez sí pudo oír su risa, y lo sorprendió cuando lo abrazó y se echó hacia atrás, terminando ambos tumbados sobre la cama, un ligero reproche sobre su comportamiento por parte de su madre llegando hasta sus oídos.

-Eres el mejor, hermano. Ponte bien pronto – susurró hundiendo la cara en su brazo.

"Sí" - pensó mientras miraba el regalo, del que pendía una tarjeta con forma de margarita blanca en cuyo reverso la palabra "¡Ánimo!" estaba escrita con una cera azul. "Hay mucho por lo que luchar fuera de estos cuatro muros, tantas cosas que quiero hacer..."

Y mientras apretaba la pequeña mano que se había colado en la suya, decidió que las primeras serían pasar su cumpleaños en casa y el catorce de Marzo, completamente recuperado, con la persona que le había dado bombones con más cariño, a la que más deseaba ver sonreír de verdad otra vez.

**FIN**

NOTAS:

**Los datos sobre los chocolates de San Valentín y el Día Blanco están basados en los datos del Fanbook 40.5

**No se aclara en el PairPuri 5 si Yukimura, después de su ingreso es dado de alta pronto o permanece allí durante un largo período, aunque sí que pasa a tercero. Por lo que sé, se necesita un mínimo de asistencia para pasar de curso, así que supongo que iría entrando y saliendo del hospital.


End file.
